


Black

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 假设600期小铁醒来之后没有发生那些事，他们又见面了





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> 假设600期小铁醒来之后没有发生那些事，他们又见面了

杜姆在深夜惊醒，夜色还很浓稠。他觉得自己呼吸困难，几秒之后他意识到这是因为托尼正像只八爪鱼一样用四肢紧紧缠住他，将自己整个挤进他的怀里，甚至在不安分地用脸颊蹭着他的颈侧和胸口。“托尼？”他艰难地从铁人令人窒息的拥抱中抽出一只手拍了拍他的脸颊，“这么热情？刚刚还不够么？”

不对劲。托尼对他的调笑毫无反应，他透过夜色看见托尼睁大的眼睛，蓝色沉淀进深深的夜色里，漆黑又空洞。他没有醒过来，像是被梦缠住了。杜姆想要用魔法窥探托尼的梦境，然而托尼像是由他的声音找到了他的嘴唇，突然抬头深深吻住了他。托尼的吻往往很好，令他不由自主地想要追究他究竟这样亲吻过多少人，但此刻托尼灵活的舌头紧紧缠住他的，直吻到最深处，仿佛饥渴之人渴望甘霖，垂死者缠住浮木，几乎令他窒息。他绷紧身体，猛地发力推开托尼，把他压倒在身下。他一定学过镇静安眠的魔法，在他记忆的某个角落，他记得所有事……

他忽然意识到托尼在流泪，湿润的液体从他的空洞的眼睛里滑落下来，凉而柔软地落在他扶着他的脸颊的手指上。“托尼？”他轻轻拍了拍托尼的脸颊，他的身上没有任何魔法或者入侵的痕迹，他真的只是被困在了梦里。然而托尼很快挣脱了控制，发凉的双手探进他的睡衣四处游移点火，手掌顺着胸口滑至脊背再顺着脊骨一节一节向下，像是要将他从头到尾都抚摸一遍。他们都只是堪堪披着睡衣，此刻早就衣襟大敞，滚烫的身体磨蹭在一起。杜姆摁住他，托尼的身体肌肉匀称富有弹性，因为未知的原因彻底敞开，招摇着让他抚弄。杜姆的身体顺着托尼的游走变得火热，他发现自己的阴茎已经为此鼓胀起来。该死的托尼•斯塔克。他有点恼怒地摁住托尼的后颈，咬住了他微微颤抖的嘴唇，像是要彻底封堵他所有的出口，而托尼迫不及待地接过他的嘴唇，迫切的唇齿几乎磕碰在一起。如果这就是他想要的——杜姆搓揉着托尼的身体——那就给他。他的手指探进托尼的臀间，他们入睡之前刚刚经历一场欢欣而激烈的情事，穴口仍然湿软。他干脆直接挺身将阴茎挤入穴口，托尼的双腿立刻热情地绞住他的腰，摆动着腰肢将屁股送上来——操，被晃动着的屁股吞入的感觉太过美妙，柔软火热的内壁贴上来按摩着他的阴茎，随着主动向内吞入的动作饥渴地吮吸。他低低呻吟了一声，彻底插了进去，摁住托尼的腰开始抽插。托尼的身体肌肉保留着锻炼留下的坚实触感，但他的身体里火热湿软，诱使杜姆不管不顾地向内冲撞，托尼为此发出一声呜咽。“啊——”他随着杜姆的动作轻叫起来，被泪水模糊的眼睛里有一点大梦初醒的茫然。

“……”

“我……”他随即意识到自己的双腿正无比热情地缠着杜姆的腰，手还停留在杜姆的胸口和颈侧收纳着对方灼热的体温。

这真不是一个停下来谈话的好时候，毕竟对方硬着的阴茎还紧紧嵌在他的身体里。然而杜姆停了下来，“如果你不想——”

他看上去又要哭了，声音里带着莫名的沙哑，“不，来吧，”托尼把双腿分开得更大了一些，将自己敞开更多，“操我——”

如他所愿。杜姆每一下都操进身体深处，或轻或重地顶过那个带来欢愉的区域，让快感充盈他所有的神经末梢，潮水般向着大脑汹涌汇集，将其他所有都挤出脑海。他毫无自觉地呻吟喘息，把无数亲吻毫无章法地落在所有他能触碰到的杜姆的皮肤上，身体近乎残忍地把交合的距离拉到更近，即使过深的进入已经使他感到疼痛。然而身体被填满的快感仍然胜于一切，他被操到直接射了出来。杜姆在重重的几下抽插之后想要抽离他的身体，他敏感地注意到了这个，迫切地用身体困住对方的动作，绞紧内壁挽留那根即将喷发的阴茎，直到杜姆低吼一声全部射在他的身体里面。

他被彻彻底底地充满了，他终于逐渐放松下来。他们的身体仍然叠合着，喘息的胸膛紧贴，赤裸的胸口传递着加速的心跳。他把脸埋在杜姆颈侧，贴着跳动的颈动脉。失控，彻底的失控，以至于他不知该露出什么表情。他不想开口说话，但杜姆的声音由紧贴着的胸口直接注入他的身体，“你梦见什么了？”

他的眼神仍然有片刻的茫然，嘴唇迟疑地开合着，“黑色的。很冷，什么都没有。”

真的很冷，冷到他无法自控地寻找热源。很黑，黑到他以为那是一种永远化不开的颜色。他的身体覆盖在温暖的棉被之下，灵魂却像是冰冷到彻底僵硬，操控着身体不由自主地寻求点火的肢体接触，直到疯狂的操弄将他彻底打碎融化。

“那是什么？”

他的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出声音。那是死亡的触感。他本来不应该感受到这个，没有人类应该体验这种状态。都是因为他强行启动了自己的身体，把自己悬浮在生死之间。他是个优秀的机械师，甚至习惯性的将自己的身体视作过分精密却可操控的器械。然而机械的损坏只是机械而已，而身体的印记会反作用于操控本身。

杜姆翻身从他身上下来，轻轻打了个响指，装着老式白炽灯泡的床头灯亮了起来。这是杜姆的公寓。昏黄的光线落在他的脸颊上，令他一瞬间想要躲起来。光线让一切真实地浮现——他正蜷在一个长久以来不信任的对手怀里，借由对方的体温驱散梦靥中刺骨的寒冷，身体里甚至还留着对方的精液。真是莫名其妙。

“这没有什么莫名其妙的，你可以告诉我。”杜姆仿佛会读心一般地开了口，声音冷静而令人恼怒的高高在上，仿佛几分钟前他们不是在做爱，而是进行了一次严肃的电话会议，“我告诉过你，你需要我，即使你不愿意承认。你仍然认为我们只是肉体上的关系么？”

他没有开口。也许那真的是因为无法开口，突如其来的困倦让他如同一只鸵鸟一般将脸埋进了被子里。他在杜姆轻轻的叹息里听到了第二声响指，身体上那些黏腻的液体消失了。他竟然为此感到瞬间的失落，然而不等失落落到心底，一个亲吻已经落到他的额上。

“睡吧。”


End file.
